Harry Potter on Wisteria Lane
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After the death of his godfather, Harry Potter runs away with two of his friends and his godfather's cousin to escape Dumbledore's clutches and manipulations. M/M/M SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**After the death of his godfather, Harry Potter runs away with two of his friends and his godfather's cousin to escape Dumbledore's clutches and manipulations.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

Harry Potter is sitting on his bed in his dorm thinking about the past last week and everything else that had happened since he started at Hogwarts, he thinks about Dumbledore and his actions throughout his school years. Harry isn't happy about and he says "that meddling old cunt" before he gets up and he makes a decision, his decision is to run away, run away from the wizarding world and to leave Dumbledore with the war since it's not really his war, it's only his war because of a prophecy, a potential fake prophecy.

Harry leaves the dorm-room before he goes to talk to Hermione who he sees in the library, again, reading some books and he walks over to her, he gets her attention before he says "we need to talk privately"

"why ?" asks Hermione.

"please" is all Harry says before Hermione nods before she packs up the books and she follows Harry to Myrtle's bathroom where he says "I'm leaving, I'm leaving and I want you to join me"

"why me ?" asks Hermione.

"because you are like my sister" replies Harry making Hermione hug him before she says "of course I'll come with you" Harry smiles before Hermione asks "where are we going to go ?"

"America, somewhere in America" replies Harry breaking their hug.

"where abouts in America ?" asks Hermione.

"how about you choose" says Harry.

"no, I'll let you choose" says Hermione before she says "we're going to need an adult with us"

"yea, but all the adults we know all trust Dumbledore" says Harry.

"would do you mean ?" asks Hermione.

"I don't trust him, he has kept too much stuff from me, including the prophecy" says Harry before Hermione says "explain" and Harry does and he also includes that Dumbledore is the one who had placed him with the Dursleys which completely pisses Hermione off, knowing how the Dursleys had treated Harry who had asked Dumbledore not to send him back there.

"that foul, evil, manipulative, old cunt" says Hermione with venom in her voice shocking Harry whose eyes widen at the language that the girl had used before he says "we need to find an adult we can trust"

"what about Tonks ?" asks Hermione.

"do you think we can trust her ?" Harry asks Hermione.

"yes, you can" says Luna from the doorway before she floats into the bathroom and she says "you can trust Tonks, and I also want to join you when you leave and I think I know of the perfect place"

"then let's owl Tonks, meet up with her, talk to her before we leave" says Harry coming up with a plan.

"good plan" says Hermione.

* * *

A week later Nymphadora Tonks arrives through the Honey-dukes secret passage, she meets Luna who takes her to Myrtle's bathroom where she meets up with Harry and Hermione. Once Tonks sees them she says "Wotcher, Harry, Wotcher, Hermione"

"hey Tonks" they say in unison before Tonks asks "why did you want to meet up with me ?"

"we are leaving the wizarding world and Britain" says Harry.

"why ?" asks Tonks. Harry then explains making Tonks angry which shows when her hair turns orange and she says "Dumbledore should have told you about the prophecy..." before she goes into a rant after hearing about Harry and Hermione's first four years and hearing about Umbridge and her quills which Dumbledore didn't do anything about, even though he knew it was happening but never told the students to go to the nurse. After her rant Tonks says "i'll join you, but where are we going ?"

"Fairview, USA, on Wisteria Lane" says Luna before she says "let's go pack" with a dreamy smile before she skips away. Two days later Harry has packed his trunk early before one night, he, Luna and Hermione all head to the Honey-dukes secret passage way.

The four of them head to the Leaky Cauldron and they pay to make sure that Tom, the owner, stays quiet about their stay there before the four of them head into Gringotts. They walk to the head desk and Harry says to the goblin sitting at the desk "hello, Mr goblin, I would like to talk to someone about my accounts, please" the please shocks the goblin as well as the goblins in earshot before the goblin grunts "name ?"

"Harry James Potter" replies Harry before the goblin calls for a goblin who turns out to be Griphook who Harry says "hey Griphook, right ?" to. Griphook nods while in shock before he leads them to the manager's office and Griphook says to the goblin in the office "Mr Harry Potter, to check his accounts"

"thank you, Griphook" says the goblin who introduces himself as Trilok before Trilok tells Harry what he needs to do, which Harry does and he sees on the magic parchment.

* * *

 **Inheritance test**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Confirmed Lordships**

 _Noble and most ancient house of Potter_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Gryffindor_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Slytherin_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Ravenclaw_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Hufflepuff_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Peverell_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Emrys_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Le Fay_

 _Heir of noble and most ancient house of Black_

 **Confirmed Family Vaults**

 _Potter Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Evans Vault_

 _Le Fay Vault_

 _Black Vault_

* * *

Harry stares at the list before he reads his genealogical map which goes back 2000 years and he sees a bunch a family names which are :

 _Emyrs_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Slytherin_

 _Hufflepuff_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Peverell_

 _La Fey_

 _Evans_

 _Potter_

 _Black_

Harry then looks at the result of the Interferince test. He reads it.

* * *

 **Interference test of Harry James Potter**

 **Abilities Test**

 **Natural ability / Status**

 _Magic / Partially Blocked 65% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Magic Sensing/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Parseltoungue / Partially Blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Empathy/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Telepathy/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Seer Powers/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Elemental Magic/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Wandless Magic / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Animagus Ability / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Eidetic Memory / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Aura Reading / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Creature Inheritance (unknown)/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _IQ 360 / Partially Blocked 60% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Analycal Abilities / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _All Speak/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Molecular Manipulation/ 100% Blocked by Lily and James Potter._

 _Healing Magic/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Harry is angry at the results before he looks at his vaults amounts. As he reads the vault amounts, he sees that Dumbledore had been taking money and treasures out of his Potter vaults making Harry say to the Goblins "I want you to get all of the money and items back with interest"

"gladly" replies Trilok with a toothy grin. Harry reads all of the blocks before he says "I can't believe that I have so many blocks" before Harry looks up from the parchment and asks "can you get rid of all of these blocks please ?"

"of course" sneers Griphook before he calls for a different goblin whose name is Killerot who enters the room before he says "lay down on the ritual table and I will remove the blocks"

Harry does what he is told and about an hour later all of the blocks are gone. Harry sits up and he gets off the ritual table and as soon as he stands up, he suddenly collapses in pain as his creature inheritance comes. He yells as he suddenly goes under a transformation. Harry grows two black fox ears with green streaks before he grows three long black fox tails with gold trims on the tails and sharp claws. He also gets fox eyes and some sharp teeth.

He gets up before he asks "what am I ?"

"you would be a Kitsune" replies Killerot.

"I better put some glamours up" says Harry but before he does his extra body parts all disappear and Harry says "I didn't even do my glamour yet"

"a Kitsune can always disguise themselves as humans" says Griphook as Killerot nods.

"you looked cute with your little fox ears" says Tonks making Harry pout a bit.

The exit the room before Harry asks "can you please make me and my friends a port-key out of Britain ?"

"yes, for a price" replies Griphook with a toothy grin. Harry pays the goblins before they give him a port-key out of Britain to Fairview. The four of them grab the port-key before they say "freedom" and they are port-keyed away to Fairview.

* * *

They arrive on the street in the middle of the night, at the house that they had bought which they enter before they start to set up each of the rooms to suit their tastes.

Harry has each of his walls painted with a different mural, each of the walls were covered with the crests of the four houses with the colours of each of the houses covering the rest of the wall with a purple ceiling and checked floor with each of the colours of the four houses.

The girls design their rooms in different ways that suit them. Tonks, Hermione, Luna and Harry all get to sleep after they had finished summoning their furniture.

* * *

The next morning the four of them are in the dining room when the doorbell rings, Tonks, Harry, Hermione and Luna head to the door and when they open it they see...

At Hogwarts Castle, the disappearance of Harry Potter shocks everyone. Dumbledore interviews everyone on his location but no-one knows a thing, not even Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend/brother. Ron sends a letter to his mother as well as his sibling while Ginny pouts that Harry isn't around at the moment. Everyone is worried that Harry had been kidnapped but it's obvious to a certain five Slytherins that he had run away to escape the manipulations in his life.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**After the death of his godfather, Harry Potter runs away with two of his friends and his godfather's cousin to escape Dumbledore's clutches and manipulations.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: This is before the first episode of season five.**

 **AN2 :** **Porter doesn't date his friend's mother in this story.**

* * *

The next morning the four of them are in the dining room when the doorbell rings, Tonks, Harry, Hermione and Luna head to the door and when they open it they see five woman at the door and one of them says "hello, we are here to welcome you to the neighbourhood"

"oh, thanks" replies Dora before shaking their hands.

"no problem, well, I'm Bree Hodge" says one of the red haired woman, she is who spoke first, who is holding a basket full of muffins.

"I'm Lynette Scavo" says another woman.

"Gabrielle Solis" says the short Latina woman.

"I'm Susan Mayer" says the fourth woman before the fifth woman says "I'm Katherine Mayfair"

"well, I'm Dora Tonks" Dora says to the five women before Harry says to them "I'm Harry" with a wave.

"I am Hermione" Hermione says to them with a slight bow.

"and I am Luna" says Luna in a dreamy way.

"it's so nice to meet you all" says Bree handing Harry the basket before she says "I will need the basket back"

"no, worries and to thank you for these, I will bake something for you, if you want" Harry says to Bree.

"oh, it was no trouble" says Bree.

"oh, no, a beautiful woman like yourself needs to be rewarded for your generosity, not many people would give a fresh batch of muffins to their new neighbours" says Harry making Hermione whack him on the shoulder and say to him "you are such a flirt, she is probably married"

"then her husband is a very lucky man, plus my flirting is harmless because nothing would ever happen between us even if she was single" says Harry.

"really ? why ?" asks Gabrielle.

"well, I'm gay" says Harry shocking the five women before Susan asks "how old are you ?"

"fifteen turning sixteen on the 31st of July" replies Harry.

"that's pretty soon" says Lynette before she says "my twin boys are the same age as you, do you want to meet them sometime ?"

"yea, that would be awesome" says Harry in an excited way before Hermione asks "do you ladies know where the nearest library is ?"

"oh boy, here we go, Hermione and her books" says Harry rolling his eyes before he suddenly turns to Dora and asks "can Hermione and I get a car each ?"

"you will need to learn how to drive first" says Katherine.

"oh, yea, definitely, but I know a bit, Ron's twin brothers, Ron is my best friend/brother, drove their father's car from their place to my uncle's house and back when I was twelve with Ron in the car too" says Harry.

"oh, yea, I heard about that, didn't Ron try driving it to school with you in the car and he crashed it ?" asks Hermione.

"yea, he crashed it into a tree that was on the school grounds" says Harry.

"what ?" asks Dora, Bree, Lynette, Susan, Gabrielle and Katherine in unison while in shock.

"yea, but Ron and I were fine after the crash" says Harry before Susan asks "how old were your friend's twin brothers ?"

"well, they were fourteen, I think" replies Harry.

"what ?" asks Bree before she says "they shouldn't have been driving at fourteen"

"oh, their mom was pretty angry about it" says Harry before he says "she was angry about Ron taking the car too"

"what did the letter say to Ron ?" Hermione asks Ron.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" replies Harry loudly before he says "Mrs Weasley had recorded her voice and attached it to the letter, it was pretty loud" before he turns to Hermione and asks "what was the last bit that was said to Ginny ?"

"Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud" replies Hermione.

"Gryffindor ?" asks Bree.

"oh, yea, our school has four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" says Harry before he says "we are sorted into our houses at the start of our first year"

"how are you sorted ?" asks Susan.

"each of the houses has different traits and we are sorted by our personalities" replies Hermione.

"what are the traits of each of the houses ?" asks Katherine.

"Gryffindor is represented by a lion, is the house of Bravery, Nerve, Chivary, Courage and Daring" replies Hermione.

"Ravenclaw is represented by an eagle, is house of Intelligence, Wit, Wisdom, Creativity, Individuality and Acceptance" replies Luna.

"Hufflepuff is represented by a badger, is the house of Dedication, Hark Work, Fair Play, Patience, Kindness, Tolerance, Unafraid Of Toil and Loyalty" replies Dora

"Slytherin is represented by a snake, is the house of Resourcefulness, Cunning, Ambition, Self-Preservation and Fraternity" replies Harry.

"what houses are you in ?" asks Bree.

"Gryffindor" says Harry.

"Gryffindor" says Hermione.

"I was in Hufflepuff" says Dora.

"I am in Ravenclaw" says Luna.

"wow" says Katherine before Harry says "do you ladies want to come inside ? we can all sit down and talk ?"

"oh, no, we have stuff to do but, I would like to invite you over for a welcome to the neighbourhood dinner, if you would like" says Bree.

"oh, i'm sure we would love that" says Dora before she says to Bree"I'm pretty sure that Harry will want to get some recipes from you too"

"well, how about I give him a early copy of my cookbook before it comes out on sale" says Bree.

"I would love that, I would love to get your cookbook" says Harry before they say goodbye to each other and the women all head back home.

* * *

Two weeks later Lynette is heading to work when she looks across the road at the new neighbour's house and she sees four brand-new cars sitting at the new neighbour's house each in different colours. Lynette's husband comes out of the house before he follows Lynette's gaze before he whistles and says "those cars look amazing"

"yea, three of them are for teenagers" says Lynette.

"you met the new neighbours ?" asks her husband.

"yea" replies Lynette before she and her husband get into the car and they drive to work.

* * *

At around 2:00 PM in the afternoon Harry drives his car and the other three cars onto the road as he wears a while cotton shirt with some tight, short jeans on. Since no-one is home, Harry thought that he will wash the cars, not knowing that he was being watched by two teenage twin boys. Harry grabs his portable radio before he puts a song on which he blasts loudly before he starts washing his car not noticing that he is being watched until he gets a sense on arousal coming from Lynette's house which he faces with a very wet sponge before he positions the sponge above his body before he wrings it out making all of the water from the sponge wet his white cotton shirt before he turns around and bends over to give the boys a view of his ass in the tight, short jeans.

Harry hears two low moans come from the house which makes Harry smirk before he goes to wash the other cars. After the second car, Harry takes off his shirt and throws it onto the mailbox in front of his house before he finishes washing the car. He doesn't notice that he is being watched by Gabrielle who is on her phone telling Bree what she is seeing while Susan is on the phone to Lynette telling her what Harry was doing. The gay couple that are on the street are also watching Harry not knowing that he is fifteen.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon Gabrielle and Susan see Harry walking around the park so they walk over to him before getting his attention and Harry goes over to them as Susan and Gabby's kids run off to play and they talk for a bit before Susan says "so, we caught a bit of your show yesterday"

"oh, sorry about that, I guess I got carried away" says Harry a little bit embarrassed.

"it was hot" says Gabby making Susan hit Gabby's shoulder a bit which makes her says "well, it was, even you have to admit that it was hot"

"OK, I did enjoy it but I remembered that he is fifteen" Susan says to Gabby.

"well, it wouldn't be the first time I slept with a teenager" mutters Gabby softly which Harry hears and asks "you slept with a teenager ?"

"yea, he was her gardener" says Susan.

"well, I don't judge people by their mistakes" says Harry before he asks "you really enjoyed watching me wash the cars ?"

"hell, yea" replies Gabby while Susan rolls her eyes before she says "I don't care if you do a show like that, as long as the kids don't see"

"I agree" says Harry before he says "that's why I did it while the kids were not home"

"thanks" says Susan before they start talking about some stuff before Harry heads home and when he gets there he sees a piece of paper on his car which has a poem written on it as well as a vase with a beautiful, perfect, red rose with a note. Harry grabs the rose before he smells it and he reads the poem which makes him smile before he heads inside.

He grabs the vase before he heads inside the house, he heads up into his room, he then places the vase on his desk before he places a preservation spell on the rose before he creates a glass cover for the rose which he places over the rose. He then reads the poem again which says

 _If in the morning when you wake,_

 _If the sun does not appear,_

 _I will be here._

 _If in the dark we lose sight of love,_

 _Hold my hand and have no fear,_

 _I will be here._

 _I will be here,_

 _When you feel like being quiet,_

 _When you need to speak your mind_

 _I will listen._

 _Through the winning, losing,_

 _and trying we'll be together,_

 _And I will be here._

 _If in the morning when you wake,_

 _If the future is unclear,_

 _I will be here._

 _As sure as seasons were made for change,_

 _Our lifetimes were made for years,_

 _I will be here._

 _I will be here,_

 _And you can cry on my shoulder,_

 _When the mirror tells us we're older._

 _I will hold you,_

 _to watch you grow in beauty,_

 _And tell you all the things you are to me._

 _We'll be together and I will be here._

 _I will be true to the promises I've made,_

 _To you and to the one who gave you to me._

 _I will be here._

(AN: this poem is from Steven Curtis Chapman)

Harry lets go of a small tear which runs down his chest before he pins the poem on an empty board and he smiles at the poem. Harry with a huge smile on his face heads back downstairs where he sees Dora and Hermione talking before they see Harry smiling as he walks downstairs. Hermione asks Harry "what's gotten you so happy ?"

"nothing" replies Harry as he smiles before he sighs and says "someone left me a single perfect, red rose and I also got a beautiful love poem"

"so, you got two gifts ?" asks Dora.

"yea" replies Harry.

"from the same admirer ?" asks Hermione.

"I have no idea" says Harry with a shrug before he says "the rose and poem are in my room"

"I'll go check it out later" says Dora.

"I just saw it" says Luna from behind Harry before she says "it's a beautiful rose and poem"

"I know" says Harry with a smile.

* * *

Two days later Harry gets another two gifts on his car except this time the gifts are a stuffed toy fox with a heart in it's mouth with the words 'you are the most beautiful of them all' the fox is sitting on a heart-shaped box full of chocolates. Harry takes the gifts inside before he puts the chocolates in the fridge and he places the toy fox on his bed.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **Who do you think is sending Harry the gifts ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**After the death of his godfather, Harry Potter runs away with two of his friends and his godfather's cousin to escape Dumbledore's clutches and manipulations.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: This is before the first episode of season five.**

 **AN2 :** **Porter doesn't date his friend's mother in this story.**

* * *

A week later, a week which is filled with Harry getting romantic gifts, Harry, Dora, Luna and Hermione are invited to a neighbourhood BBQ at the park where everyone meets Harry and the others, Bob and Lee meet Harry and are surprised that he is only fifteen turning sixteen before they feel a little guilty about perving on Harry but Harry waves it off saying "I'm hot, I don't care about who watches me wash my car" before he asks "do you know who has been leaving me gifts ?"

"no, sorry" replies Lee with a shrug before he and Bob walk away. He sees a set of beautiful twins and as soon as he sees them he gasps and he feels complete. Luna cheers from where she is as she knows what had happened. Harry walks past the twins who both follow him to Harry's house and they enter the house before Harry stops before he turns around to face the twins and asks "are you two the ones who have been leaving me gifts ?" The twins are silent before one of them says "yes, my name is Porter and I sent the poem, the toy fox, the massage oils and the bracelet"

"and I'm Preston, I sent the red rose, the box of chocolates, the candles and the heart pendant necklace" says Preston.

"that must have cost a lot" says Harry.

"you're worth it" says Porter.

"you barely know me" says Harry.

"then let us get to know you, we want to get to know you" says Preston.

"OK, what do you want to know ?" Harry asks them. They sit in the living room before Porter asks Harry "what's your favourite colour ?"

"what are your favourite animals ?" asks Preston.

"well, I have several favourite colours, they are red, gold, green and silver" Harry says to Porter before he says to Preston "I like snakes, foxes (the twins smile wide smiles are this information), cats and a few other animals" with a smile. They chat more and more before Porter asks "where are you from ?"

"Privet Drive, Surrey, England" replies Harry before he says "I lived with my walrus of an uncle, a horse-faced aunt and a whale of a cousin"

"you don't like them ?" asks Preston.

"they treated me like shit before I came here" says Harry.

"what did they do ?" asks Porter before he says "sorry, that's probably something that you don't want to tell us, yet"

"it's OK, they starved me, my cousin used to chase me in a game called Harry Hunting and if they caught me, my cousin and his friends used to beat me, my relatives called me a freak, in fact I thought that my name was Freak until I went to primary school" says Harry before taking a breathe and he says "I was forced to cook, clean and do everything around the house"

"everything ?" asks Porter.

"they never helped me, I had to cook breakfast since I was about three or four" says Harry.

"three or four ?" asks Porter raising his voice as he stands up from his chair in outrage before he starts pacing while he rants about Harry's childhood before he calms down and he says "sorry about that, but those relatives of yours are disgusting, they need to be punished"

"I agree, but we can't do anything from here" says Harry raising his eyebrow before he asks "and what would you do to them anyway ?" The twns look at each other before Harry asks "have you ever done something to punish someone before ?"

The twins are silent before they say "yea, we burnt down a guy's restaurant because the guy who owned it had tried to break up my parents"

"you burnt a building down ?" asks Harry. The twins look ashamed before Harry says "and the worst thing I've ever done was torture the person who killed my godfather even though the torture wasn't really strong" making the twins look at him with shock before Harry explains what happened while not including anything about magic. The twins look at Harry with shock before they hug Harry suddenly, Harry nuzzles them a bit, rubbing his scent all over the twins to marks them as his and no-one elses.

"when's your birthday ?" Porter asks Harry.

"31st of July" replies Harry before Harry and the twins talk more. They join the BBQ a while later where they meet up with Luna and Hermione who Harry introduces to the twins and he introduces the twins to Hermione and Luna who both smile at the twins.

* * *

At the Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy is in his room waiting for his mother to take him to see the dark lord to be marked as one of them. When Draco's mother enters the room with her sister Bellatrix as well as the Carrow siblings before Narcissa Malfoy says to him "it's time for you all to see the dark lord and be marked as one of us" after a few minutes of silence Bellatrix says "come Draco and be marked by the great Lord Voldemort"

"yes, let's go, Voldemort is in the great ballroom, come along now" Narcissa says to the five of them before she leads the five teenagers towards the great ballroom where Voldemort stands ready to mark the boy. Voldemort greets Draco with an evil smile before he says "welcome, Draco" as he raises his hand as a signal for him to kneel which he does, Voldemort walks in front of the teenage boy and he makes a speech, a speech about joining his cause and how they were going to change the world before he steps in front of Draco who is holding a secret port-key in his hand before Voldemort says "Draco, hold out your arm" Draco smirks before he says "no"

"no ?" asks Voldemort.

"I will not be marked, especially by an egotistical, egomaniac psychopath like you" says Draco before he stands up, he grips the port-key before he says "snakes rule" and he is whisked away from an enraged Voldemort who starts cursing everyone in sight.

* * *

Three days after the BBQ, Harry heads over to the Twin's house to hang out with them and to talk to them in a tight white cotton shirt and a pair of black tight jeans which wrap around his ass. He knocks on the door and it opens to reveal the twins shirtless. Harry looks at their bare chests with a smirk before he walks into the house before he says "hello, boys" with a sly smirk, he then asks "anyone home ?"

"no, Penny is at a friend's house while my parents are at work" replies Porter.

"good, I want to show you boys something" says Harry.

"show us what ?" asks Preston as he and his brother step a bit closer to Harry who smirks before he motions them to come even closer which they do until their bodies are against Harry's body before Porter asks Harry "ever been kissed ?"

"yea, in my fourth year" replies Harry.

"who was it ?" asks Preston.

"two older guys, I was with them separately, but that's all we did except for giving each other blowjobs, but it was rare" says Harry.

"why ?" asks Porter.

"I was just too busy that year and I wasn't kissed in my fifth year at all" says Harry before he asks "you want to kiss me ?"

"hell, yea" says Porter before he kisses Harry on the lips as Preston kisses Harry's neck while he rubs his hands over Harry's body which get soft moans of pleasure from Harry before he breaks the kiss with Porter, turns around before he kisses Preston which makes Porter do what Preston was doing. Porter grabs Harry's shirt before he rips it open and takes it off before he throws it onto the couch and he asks "upstairs ?"

"yea" says Harry with a nod and they head upstairs. They head to Porter's bedroom before they fall onto his bed and they making out for a while which gives all three boys erections each. Harry then grabs Porter's pants to pull them down, he pulls them down and he sees Porter's nine and a half inch, thick cock which he takes into his mouth as Preston pulls his pants down to take out his nine and a half inch, thick cock to jerk it as he watches Harry suck on Porter's cock before Harry stops sucking Porter and starts sucking on Preston's cock as Porter takes Harry's tight black jeans off him and throws it onto the floor before he sees Harry's eight inch cock and takes it into his mouth as Harry sucks his brother off.

Harry stops sucking Preston to grab Porter to kiss him before Preston joins in on the kiss making it a three-way kiss. Harry pulls away a bit before he watches the twins make out a bit before he sees both their cock together and he sucks both of their cocks at the same time which gets the attention of both twins who both thrust into Harry's mouth, Harry takes both of them in his mouth. After a while all three boys get closer and closer to blowing their loads. Harry is laying on his back jerking his cock on Porter's bed as Porter and Preston jerk their cocks above his body and Porter says as he jerks off faster "I'm about to cum" before five long, white strips land on Harry naked body, some even landing on his neck and chin before Preston moan loudly before five more long, white strips decorate Harry's body but this time some of it had gotten onto Harry's face, some in his mouth and in his hair. Harry jerks his cock faster and faster before he blows his load with a loud groan as four long, white strips land on his body, mixing with Porter and Preston's cum before the two twins lay down on Porter's bed next to Harry who says "we better have a shower soon"

"I agree" says Preston.

"yea, but not yet, I just want to lay down a bit" says Porter before they suddenly hear the front door slam close making them all get off the bed and Harry runs to the bathroom to have a shower while Porter goes to join him and Preston gets dressed before he heads downstairs to find his mom with Harry's ripped shirt in her hands before she asks "whose is this ?"

"Harry's, he is having a shower" replies Preston.

"why is his shirt down here ? and on the couch ?" asks his mom.

"I placed it there" says Preston.

"OK" says his mother before she asks "where's Porter ?"

"upstairs" replies Preston not really lying. What he doesn't mention is that Harry and Porter are sharing a shower. Lynette heads upstairs and enters Porter's room with Preston following her and she asks "where is he then ?" just as Porter enters the room with a towel around his waist with Harry also in a towel and they both stop in their tracks as they see Lynette with her back turned to them and is about to turn around making waves his hands and a once naked Porter is fully clothed and so is Harry except for his shirt which Lynette gives him after she had turned around.

The twins are in shock by what had happened and as soon as Lynette is downstairs Porter turns to Harry and asks "what was that ?"

"that was magic" replies Harry before he walks more into the room before he says "you better close the door" Porter closes the door before Harry tells them "I'm a wizard, I also have abilities, some are quite fun"

"like what ?" asks Preston.

"well, this" replies Harry before he uses his ice magic and creates a small ice palace in his hand which he gives to Porter who places it on his desk before Harry explains why he is even on Wisteria Lane before they suddenly hear a loud cracking sound which Harry knows as the sound of port-key and he heads downstairs before he looks out the window and he sees a boy with platinum blond hair laying on the street, he heads out of the house with Porter, Preston and Lynette following and he sees Dora, Hermione and Luna exit their house, they get to the boy who gets up and when he sees Harry says "where the bloody hell am I, Potter ?"

"Wisteria Lane, Fairview, that's in America" replies Hermione before Malfoy gets up and asks "what are you doing here, Potter ?"

"I left England, to move here with Hermione, Luna and Dora" replies Harry before they walk over to the Scavo house and they sit down at the front before Porter asks Harry "do you know him ?"

"yea, Malfoy and I are school rivals at Hogwarts" replies Harry.

"school rivals ?" asks Preston.

"yea, we are in different houses, houses which have always had a rivalry" replies Harry.

"which two houses ?" asks Porter.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor" replies Hermione before Lynette asks her boys "why were they rivals ?"

"it dates back to the days of the founders" says Hermione making Malfoy snort before Harry asks him "why are you even here ?"

"Voldemort wanted to mark me as one of them" says Malfoy.

"and you didn't want to be marked ?" asks Porter.

"yea, I will not follow that egotistical, egomaniac, psychopath" says Malfoy before he says "and that's what I told him, before I escaped"

"wicked" says Porter before Lynette asks "why were you there anyway ?"

"my father follows him but after my father was caught and sent to prison, Voldemort decided that it was time for me to be marked but I didn't want to follow him" says Malfoy.

"well, you can stay with us, cousin, if you want" Dora says to Malfoy.

"you do know that I don't really get along with Potter, Granger or Lovegood, right ?" asks Malfoy.

"yea, but I'm sure that they are OK with you staying with us" says Dora before Harry, Hermione and Luna all nod making Malfoy say "fine, I'll stay with you all" before softly muttering curses at the goblins who gave him the port-key.

* * *

A week later and Malfoy had settled in at the house and he was getting along with the three teenagers after he had taken time to get to know them. He tells them that he is sorry about what Umbridge had done to them which Porter and Preston overhear and they ask them "what did this Umbridge person do to you ?" Harry shows them his hand which reads 'I shall not tell lies' and the twins both get made before they ask "what ever happened to Umbridge ?"

"she used a quill to do this during my detentions with her" says Harry.

"and she wasn't punished that much, she was suspended and she might be back next year" says Hermione.

"no, she won't, parents don't want Umbridge at the school" says Malfoy.

"good, if our mom ever found out that Umbridge was hurting the students, she would have not been happy" says Porter.

"yea, but your mom is a muggle who would be going up against a witch who is very prejudiced against muggles, creatures and anything else she finds unnatural" Malfoy says to Porter who scoff and says "our mom would have punched her in the face before Umbridge could send off a spell"

"I totally agree" says Preston as he wraps his arm around Harry which is also what Porter does which catches the attention of Hermione and Malfoy who widen their eyes while Luna doesn't look shocked as if she already knew. Hermione asks Harry "when did this happen ?"

"a week ago" replies Harry.

"what ?" asks Malfoy.

"yea, it was before you had arrived on Wisteria Lane" Harry says to Malfoy

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter 4

**After the death of his godfather, Harry Potter runs away with two of his friends and his godfather's cousin to escape Dumbledore's clutches and manipulations.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: This is before the first episode of season five.**

 **AN2 :** **Porter doesn't date his friend's mother in this story.**

* * *

Two weeks after Draco Malfoy had escaped Voldemort sends out his death-eaters to destroy the Millennium Bridge and the Brockdale Bridge as a distraction so that he can kidnap Garrick Ollivander and take all of his wands and the things needed to make new wands.

* * *

At the burrow Mrs Weasley is in her kitchen thinking about the disappearance of Harry, she hopes that Harry is safe, happy and is eating enough when her son Ron enters the kitchen before he asks "what's for lunch ?"

"you will wait until lunchtime" Mrs Weasley says to her son who pouts before he asks "what do you think Harry is doing right now ?"

"probably missing me" says Ginny as she enters the kitchen.

"I doubt that" says Ron.

"why ?" asks Ginny.

"it's not my secret to tell, it's Harry's" replies Ron before Ginny huffs and exits the kitchen. Mrs Weasley looks at Ron who says to her "I can't even tell you, it's not my secret and unless Harry wants to reveal it, I won't say a thing" before they suddenly hear a very familiar hoot before Ginny asks "is that an owl I just heard ?"

"yea" replies Ron before he goes into the living room and there sits Hedwig on the lounge. Ron goes over to Hedwig before he strokes her head and asks her "Hedwig, what are you doing here ? do you know where Harry is ?" Hedwig glares a bit at Ron at the second question as if he had offended her which Ron realises and says "sorry, Hedwig but we don't know where he is and we are worried about him" Hedwig hoots before Ron says to his mom "I'm going to write a letter to Harry and see if Hedwig will take it to him"

"OK, dear" says Mrs Weasley before Ron writes a letter before giving it to Hedwig but before she flies off Mrs Weasley also gives Hedwig a letter before she flies away. Mrs Weasley goes back into the kitchen as Ron sits in the living room next to where Hedwig was.

* * *

Harry is in his room with the window open with Porter and Preston who are laying down on Harry's bed before Hedwig flies through the window before landing on the bed which scares the crap out of the twins who stare at Hedwig as Harry grabs the letters from Hedwig and he says to Hedwig "Meet Porter and Preston Scavo" motioning to the spooked twins. Hedwig looks at the twins with critical eyes before she hoots in approval of his chosen mates before she flies to his desk before she hoots a bit and Harry summons a perch for her which she goes onto and she hoots happily. Harry opens the letter after he checked if it was free of any spells or curses on the letter which Harry reads out-loud and he says while reading the letter "Hey, Harry mate, where are you ? We're pretty worried about you especially mom, she is worried as hell.

You just disappeared, Hermione and Luna are missing too and so is Tonks. The order has no idea where Hermione, Luna, Tonks and you are but Lupin is going mad, he is worried about you and the others. I do hope that you are safe and having fun.

from Ron" Before Harry folds the letter and he opens the letter from Mrs Weasley which turns out to be a howler and it says

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHERE THE DEVIL ARE YOU ?

YOU JUST DISAPPEARED, YOU LEFT THE SAFETY OF HOGWARTS CASTLE AND PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER AGAIN AFTER YOUR BATTLE AT THE MINISTRY. DON'T GET YOURSELF INTO ANYMORE DANGER OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME !

Now I was wondering if Hermione, Luna and Tonks were with you and I wanted to know why you left and where you are.

I hope that you are safe, having fun and I hope that you are eating enough.

Love Mrs Weasley" before the letter rips itself up.

The two twins are sitting on Harry's bed staring at where the letter was before Porter asks "what was that ?"

"that was a howler, they are pretty interesting to get" replies Harry.

"they are pretty scary" says Preston before the bedroom door opens and Hermione says "I thought I heard Mrs Weasley"

"she sent me a howler, I'll reply to her letter soon" says Harry.

"she sent you a howler ?" asks Hermione before she says "she must have been pretty angry with you to do that"

"I think I worried her, Ron sent a letter too, they used Hedwig" says Harry motioning to Hedwig who Hermione goes over to and says "she has always been a very smart owl" Hedwig preens before Porter asks "why didn't you tell her where you are ?"

"we didn't want Dumbledore knowing where we are and Mrs Weasley supports Dumbledore" says Harry.

"she won't when she finds out that Dumbledore had stolen from your vaults" Hermione says to Harry.

"that's true, Mrs Weasley sees me as her son and she will be pretty angry at Dumbledore" says Harry.

"yea, you never get Mrs Weasley angry" says Hermione.

"agreed" says Harry before Hermione says "you know that once Mrs Weasley finds out where we are, she and the others will come here, they all will and then she will want to meet Porter and Preston and you know that Ginny will not like that you are with them either"

"whose Ginny ?" asks Porter.

"my friend Ron's younger sister, she has a bit of a crush on me" says Harry before he says "Ginny doesn't know that I'm into men only"

"so, she will not like us ?" asks Porter.

"yea, she will not like you two but she has no say in the matter and Mrs Weasley will tell her that too" says Harry.

"will Mrs Weasley like us ?" asks Preston.

"she will, if you keep Harry safe" says Hermione.

"I can look after myself" says Harry.

"we know but it wouldn't hurt to have some extra protection" Hermione says to Harry who sighs before Malfoy knocks on the door before he enters the room and asks "what's going on ?"

"Mrs Weasley sent Harry a howler" says Hermione.

"I bet that was interesting" mutters Malfoy.

"it screamed at Harry with a female voice, it was scary, she kind of sounded like our mom when she yells at us" says Preston.

"yea, I agree with Preston" says Porter while nodding. Hermione and Malfoy sit on Harry's bed before Malfoy says to Harry "I think it's time that you called me by my first name, since we are living together"

"OK, Draco" says Harry before he says "call me Harry" holding out his hand for Draco to shake which he does. They all talk to each other until it's time for Porter and Preston to head home, which they do. Harry writes a reply to Mrs Weasley before he writes Ron a reply before he gives the letters to Hedwig who flies off with the letters.

* * *

That night Harry, Draco, Hermione and Luna are at the house alone since Dora had gone out to see Lynette, Bree, Gabby, Susan and Katherine for poker night at Lynette's house. The four teenagers decide to invite the Scavo twins for a night of fun.

The six teenagers sit around and Harry had gotten some alcohol to drink which Hermione and Luna doesn't but the others do. After a while Porter suggests that they play never have I ever, the drinking game, they sit around in a circle before Harry asks "who is going first ?"

"I will" says Hermione before she says "never have I ever, kissed a famous Quidditch player" Harry narrows his eyes at Hermione before he takes a shot which shocks Draco who asks "who ?"

"Viktor" replies Harry with a shrug.

"you kissed Viktor Krum ?" asks Draco in shock.

"yea, during fourth year" replies Harry before Porter asks "what's Quidditch ?"

"it's a sport, it's played with brooms, we'll explain later" Harry says to Porter before Hermione says to Luna "your turn Luna" Luna looks at Hermione, nods before she says "never have I ever, made out with my sibling" making Porter and Preston take a shot each before Preston says "it was when we were with Harry"

"but what I want to know is, how did Luna know ?" asks Preston.

"she is very insightful" says Draco before he says "never have I ever, sung in public" Harry and Hermione both take a shot before Porter asks Harry "you sing ?"

"yea, I used to do it in the dorms quietly and I do it here and so does Hermione" replies Harry.

"we've never heard you sing before" Preston says to Harry.

"it really is beautiful" says Luna.

"thanks, Luna" says Harry.

"no problem, Harry" says Luna before she says "it's Preston's turn, now"

"OK, never have I ever, fought a troll" says Preston. Harry takes a shot shocking Draco who asks "the rumours are true, you fought a troll ?"

"yea, but we didn't go looking for it, the troll had gotten into the girls bathroom and Ron and I had to fight it to make sure that it didn't kill Hermione" says Harry with a shrug.

"we need to talk about these adventures you've had at that school of yours" Porter says to Harry.

"we will, when we aren't drinking" says Harry before he says "your turn, Porter"

"OK, never I have ever, used a sword" says Porter. Harry takes a shot, shocking Draco again before he says "I used the sword of Godric Gryffindor"

"the sword that belonged to one of the four founders ?" asks Draco.

"yea, it came to me while I was in the chamber of secrets" says Harry.

"you went to the chamber ?" asks Draco.

"yea, it was to save Ginny" says Harry.

"how old were you ?" asks Preston.

"twelve" replies Harry before Porter says "we REALLY need to talk about your adventures at that school" as Preston nods in agreement.

"I know Porter, Preston, I will tell you about it, but it's my turn now" says Harry before he says "never have I ever, been punched by a girl" Draco glares at Harry before he takes a shot which makes Porter ask Draco "who punched you ?" Hermione raises her hand a bit shocking the twins before Preston asks "why did you punch him ?"

"I was an idiot, we were thirteen and I did something really bad and she punched me for it" says Draco.

"what did you do ?" Preston asks Draco.

"I taunted Buckbeak" replies Draco.

"whose Buckbeak ?" asks Porter.

"Buckbeak is a Hippogriff who lived with Rubeus Hagrid and many other Hippogriffs, but was later sentenced to death, due to being taunted and provoked by me and attacking me. Buckbeak was sentenced to death for this act by the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, most of whom had been threatened by Lucius Malfoy, my father, into voting for that verdict"

"so, you taunted a Hippogriff and was attacked by it, so you got your father to threaten a department into sentencing Buckbeak to death ?" asks Porter.

"yea, and on the day that he was to be executed, I kind of taunted Hermione who then punched me in the nose" says Draco.

"ouch" says Preston.

"it did hurt" says Draco and they continue playing the game before they start playing truth or dare. It's Hermione's turn first to be asked and Harry asks her "truth or dare ?"

"OK, umm, Truth" says Hermione.

"OK, is it true that you think that Mike Delfino is hot ?" asks Harry.

"yes, it's true" replies Hermione blushing a bit.

"even we have to agree with that" says Porter motioning to himself and his twin who in nodding in agreement before Draco says to Porter "it's your turn, Porter" before he asks "truth or dare ?"

"dare" replies Porter. Draco gets a scary look on his face before he says "I dare you to Get on the table (or in the middle/front) and do a strip tease before you give Harry and Preston a lap-dance" Porter's eyes widen while Hermione, Harry and Preston look at him with shock. Porter does the dare which gets Harry and Preston horny but they can't do anything about it yet. The games for a couple rounds before Porter says to Harry "I dare you to sing Birds of Prey with Hermione and Draco in front of my mom, Mrs Hodge, Dora, Ms Mayer, Mrs Solis and Mrs Mayfair while I record it on camera which I will put on YouTube, you have to sing it right now, at their poker game"

"fine, let's do this then" says Harry before he gets up, followed by Draco, Hermione, Luna and the Scavo Twins before Harry says to the twins "I better get a blowjob for doing this"

"you will" says the twins in unison before they grab the disk with the instrumental to the song before they walk over to the Scavo place, the enter the house getting the attention of the ladies before Porter says "Draco, Harry and Hermione would like to show you ladies something"

"Porter, what's going on ?" asks Lynette.

"you'll see mom" replies Porter before he places the CD player on the table and he hands Luna a camera which she positions to face Harry, Hermione and Draco. The song starts and Harry sings "good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps and crooks"

Hermione sings "men in tights come after you and still you're off the hook"

Draco sings "for those who scare and terrorise, it's the dawn of a brand new day"

All three sing "you scum can simple call us, the one and only Birds of Prey"

some music plays before Harry sings "Green Lantern has his special ring" then Hermione and Draco sing "pretty strong that little thing"

only Draco sings "Blue Beetle's deed are really swell" then Hermione and Harry sing "but who will bring him out of his shell"

only Harry sings "Flash's foes, they finish last"

only Hermione sings "too bad sometimes he's just. too. fast"

all three sing while dancing a bit "while all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey" Hermione and Draco sing over Harry "the one and only Birds of Prey"

before all three sing while strutting a bit "while all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey"

Harry sings while next to Draco "Green Arrow has heroic traits, that is when he's shooting straight"

Draco yells "hey!" Harry says shrugging "just saying"

Draco sings "Aquaman's always courageous" while walking to Hermione

Hermione sings while wiggling her pinkie finger "his little fish, less outrageous"

Draco sings "Plastic Man can expand" while stretching his arms out when he sings 'expand' all three sing "becomes putty in our hands" showing their open hands with the palm upwards

before singing "while all the boys can keep you punks at bay, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey"

Preston and Porter sing "the one and only Birds of Prey" from where they are

before Harry, Draco and Hermione sing "while all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey"

some music plays and they dance a bit before walking towards the ladies who are sitting at the table and Stiles sings "Batman throws his bat-a-rang, what a weapon, what a bang" in a sexy voice

Draco sings "check out that utility belt, sure can make the girl's heart melt" while placing his hands on his heart

Hermione sings "he's always right there for the save, I'd like to see his secret cave" putting a finger in her mouth in a seductive way

all three sing while standing in front of the ladies "while Batman does things in his special way, he'll do it better with the Birds of Prey" Draco sings over Hermione and Harry "the one and only Birds of Prey"

all three sing "while Batman always seems to save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey, Birds of Prey" while posing a bit before Harry says "meow"with his arms above his head with his fingers like claws. The ladies give them applause which Luna does after she had finished recording them before Susan says "that was amazing, but why did you do it ?"

"it was a dare" says Luna before they leave the ladies before they can say anything else and the teenagers head back to Harry's house to continue playing the game. The game continues and Draco ends up daring Harry to give Porter a blowjob in front of them all for three minutes which Harry does much to Hermione's shock and when it's Draco's time to be asked truth or dare, Draco chooses dare and Harry dares Draco to strip naked, then he has to go outside before he has to run naked up and down the street three times. Draco begrudgingly strip his clothes off before he puts a towel on and heads outside, he then takes the towel off and he runs down the street. In the middle of his third lap of the run on the street Lynette, Susan, Katherine, Bree, Dora and Gabrielle exit the Scavo house and they see Draco running down the street naked with Harry, Luna, Hermione, Porter and Preston watching, Harry, Preston and Porter are laughing while Hermione is covering here eyes and shaking her head and Luna is just watching Draco run and isn't even fazed by the display.

Draco catches sight of the ladies as he runs past them, Draco widens his eyes as he runs past them while Katherine gives Draco a little wave while Bree and Susan cover their eyes, Gabrielle is shocked, Dora is laughing and Lynette is just staring at Porter, Preston and Harry who had stopped laughing once they saw the ladies when Draco had run past them.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**After the death of his godfather, Harry Potter runs away with two of his friends and his godfather's cousin to escape Dumbledore's clutches and manipulations.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: This is before the first episode of season five.**

 **AN2 :** **Porter doesn't date his friend's mother in this story.**

* * *

Three days later at the Scavo house, the Scavo twins are sitting in the living room with their mom, their dad, and their siblings. They sit in the room in silence for a bit before their mother asks breaking the silence "what's going on ?"

"we want to plan a surprise birthday for Harry, his birthday is on the 31st of July and we want to throw him a party," says Porter.

"why ?" asks their dad.

"he has never really had a birthday party before, he has gotten gifts but he never actually had a party" replies Porter before he says "we wanted to know if you could help cater it, alongside Mrs, Hodge and we wanted to use the restaurant as the place to have the party"

"you want to host a surprise birthday party for Harry at the restaurant ?" his mom asks Porter.

"yea, he has never had a birthday party before and Preston and I want to have a party for him to celebrate his sixteen birthday,I" says Porter.

"fine, you can use the restaurant but you will be supervised by your father and me" his mother says to him.

"thank you, mom" Porter says to his mom before he hugs her tightly which she returns before she asks "you really want to do this ?"

"yea, he deserves something like this" says Porter.

"you know something about him, don't you ?" asks his mom.

"yea, let's just say that Harry's past wasn't really pretty" says Preston.

"wasn't pretty ?" asks their dad.

"yea, Harry hasn't had the best childhood" says Porter.

"why ?" asks Penny.

"it's not my secret to tell, sorry" Porter says to Penny who understands.

"well, you can use the restaurant for the party" their mom says to her twin sons.

"thank you" says Preston hugging his mom.

* * *

The next day, Porter and Preston meet up with Hermione, Luna, Dora and Draco to discuss throwing Harry's surprise party. They talk to them and they suggest different things for the party, Hermione suggests inviting the Weasleys, Remus, Fleur, Viktor, some Durmstang students, the entire Bulgarian Quidditch National team, Cedric, a few other friends from Hogwarts and a few other people before she tells them not to invite Albus Dumbledore and she also says to mention that Dumbledore is not to know where Harry is because Dumbledore wants to use Harry to fight Voldemort which makes the twins angry but they promise to do what Hermione said to do.

They make a list of people to invite. The invitations are sent out the next day and the replies arrives almost an hour later via magic. They all accept the invitations and will arrive in Fairview a day before Harry's birthday party.

* * *

Over the next few days Lynette, Susan, Gabrielle and Bree find out about the wizarding world, they find out that Harry, Hermione, Luna, Draco and Dora are all magical. They also find out that Harry has magical powers, that he is a Kitsune but they don't know that Harry has destined mates who just happen to be Lynette's twin sons. The ladies all vow not to tell anyone including their husbands at least until Harry feel comfortable with them knowing.

* * *

On the 30th of July all of the guests arrive in Fairview and they all meet up with Lynette. Lynette Scavo is at the Fairview airport waiting for the Weasley family to arrive at the arrival gate, after ten minutes Lynette sees a huge group at the arrival gate with red hair so she raises the sign with the Weasley's name on it. The sign gets the attention of the group who all rush over the Lynette, once the group had reached Lynette she says "thanks for coming, we better get out of here"

"oh, of course we would come, Harry is like my son" says Mrs Weasley.

"well, I'm Lynette Scavo, it's nice to meet you all" says Lynette.

"well, I'm Molly Weasley" says Mrs Weasley.

"Arthur Weasley" replies her husband.

Bill Weasley" says Bill.

"Fleur Delacour, Harry is like my younger brother"

"Gabrielle Delacour, Harry is like a big brother" says Gabrielle

"Fred Weasley, Harry is a little brother to me and my twins brother's little brother/partner in crime/investor" says Fred.

"George Weasley, Harry is what Fred said that he was" says George.

"Ron Weasley, Harry is like my brother, he is also my best friend" says Ron.

"and I'm Ginny Weasley, Harry is going to be so happy that I'll be here" says Ginny.

"i doubt that" says Ron.

"we doubt it too" says Fred and George in unison.

"why ?" asks Ginny.

"you'll find out" says a guy with a Bulgarian accent making them all turn around to see another group who all make the youngest Weasleys all gasp and Lynette asks "what's with the gasp ?"

"we are the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team" says one of them before one of the others ask "can we move this conversation elsewhere ?"

"yea, let's go and I know about magic" says Lynette saying the word 'magic' in a whisper which shocks the Weasleys before they all leave the airport. During the ride to the motel Arthur Weasley asks Lynette questions about muggle things which she answers before they all arrive at the motel, the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team all introduce themselves and before she leaves she says to the Weasleys and the team "just a fair warning, Draco Malfoy is going to be at the party"

"what ?" asks Ron in outrage.

"Draco appeared on the Lane by portkey, he moved in with Harry, Hermione, Luna and Dora" says Lynette.

"Dora ?" asks Ivan.

"Nymphadora Tonks, she is Harry's godfather's cousin" says Fred.

"yes, Harry told me about Sirius" says Viktor.

"why would he tell you ?" Ginny asks Viktor.

"they were pretty close during Harry's fourth year" says Ron before he says "they had meet at the Quidditch World cup and they talked"

"that's how he had met all of us too" says Alexei motioning to the rest of the team.

"what ?" asks Ginny.

"yea, we met Harry at the world cup and when the attack happened, we all were worried about what had happened to Harry" says Lev.

"wow" says Lynette before she asks "wait, what attack ?"

"Harry will explain" replies Ron before he asks "has he told you anything about his school years ?"

"no, but I'm pretty sure he told my boys" says Lynette.

"you have kids ?" asks Molly.

"yea, I have four, a set of sixteen year old twins, Porter and Preston, another boy whose name is Parker and I have a daughter named Penny" replies Lynette.

"twins ?" asks Fred and George in unison.

"yea" says Lynette before she says "I gotta go, I need to get to work"

"OK, see you tomorrow and we can talk more" Molly says to Lynette who nods before she leaves and the two groups all go to their rooms. The other guests arrive to Fairview and they stay at the motel but they don't bump into each other.

* * *

The next day Harry gets up with a smile not knowing that his boyfriends had planned a surprise party and invited his friends to the party. Porter and Preston head over to Harry's house to pick him up to hangout for the entire day while their mom, their dad, Hermione, Draco and everyone else had set up the restaurant for Harry's party. Porter, Preston and Harry head to the movies as a date before they head to the restaurant. Porter and Preston arrive at Harry's house, they knock on the door which Harry answers and Harry asks "what are you guys doing here ?"

"we're here to take you to the movies" says Porter making Harry widen his eyes and ask "why ?"

"well, we thought that we could go to the movies as a date" says Preston.

"that would be awesome" says Harry before he goes upstairs, gets changed and he heads to the movies with Porter and Preston. They drive to the movies and before the movie starts Porter sends a text to his mom to tell her that they are at the movies.

* * *

At Scavo's Pizzeria Lynette and her husband Tom, start setting up for the party. When she gets the text she says to Tom "Porter just sent a text, he, Preston and Harry are at the movies and will be there for the next two hours before they get here"

"OK, honey" says Tom before he asks "why do you think that the boys want to do this for Harry ? the real reason"

"I think I know the real reason" says Dora as she walks over.

"why ?" asks Lynette.

"it's kind of obvious, honey" says Tom.

"so you know ?" Hermione asks Tom.

"I know, I saw" says Tom.

"saw what ?" asks Lynette before she realises what they mean and she says "they're dating Harry"

"yep, they are dating Harry but I don't think they want us to know" says Tom.

"more like Harry is worried that you will make the boys dump him once you find out" says Hermione.

"why ? I think that he is probably going to be the best thing for them" says Lynette before she says "he is polite, kind, sweet and caring"

"yea, but he has grown up thinking that he is nothing but a freak and that no-one will ever love him" says Hermione.

"what ?" asks Lynette in shock.

"yea, his relatives are very lucky that Harry didn't kill them when he had the chance and he has the chance" says Hermione before she says "i'd kill them if I didn't promise Harry that I wouldn't harm them"

"well, if I ever meet them, I will do something" says Lynette before she asks "do you think that my boys know ?"

"oh, yea" says Hermione while nodding before she says "but don't let on that you know, he hates that, just treat him like before"

"well, when they do announce that they are together, I'll give them my approval, I think that the twins can learn things from Harry" says Lynette before she says "and if he ever goes back to the wizarding world, even if it's for a little while, both of them will join him"

"they definitely would join him" says Hermione before Mrs Weasley comes through the door with her family including a slutty dressed Ginny and once Hermione sees Ginny she says to Lynette and Tom "Porter and Preston are going to hate her"

"why ?" asks Tom.

"the way she is dressed is going to be an attempt to gain Harry's attention and from the look on Ron and his brothers' faces, they hate her outfit" says Hermione before she puts a smile on her face when Mrs Weasley comes over to her and hugs her. Mrs Weasley then says to Hermione "you look amazing, dear, I do hope that Harry will be happy that we are here"

"i don't know if he will like that Ginny is dressed like that" says Hermione pointing at Ginny.

"I know what you mean" says Mrs Weasley before she says "Harry sees Ginny as a little sister, plus he is into men"

"well, not men, more like guys his age maybe slightly older" says Ron from behind his mom before he hugs Hermione before he says "whoever Harry dates had better treat him right or else he will have to deal with me and my brothers"

"I doubt that Porter and Preston will hurt or upset Harry at all" says Lynette.

"aren't they your eldest two, the twins ?" asks Mrs Weasley in a whisper.

"yea, I kind of figured it out earlier while Hermione has always known as well as Dora" says Lynette revealing Dora who is working on some stuff for the party. Mrs Weasley walks up to Dora before she says "we need to talk"

"OK, I know that I should have sent a letter when we left but Harry doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore and he thought that the letter could have gotten into the wrong hands and Dumbledore would have kept him at his relatives house" says Dora.

"I was mad about that until my sons told me what Harry has to go through, the chores and everything, not to mention Dumbledore stealing from him, I mean, stealing from an orphan, that is just plain old low" says Mrs Weasley.

"not to mention blocking some of his magic, blocking his abilities, blocking his creature inheritance and stuff" says Dora.

"that man is going to get what's coming to him" says Mrs Weasley before she smirks, turns to the twins and says "I have a way to get back at him"

"so does Harry" says Dora before she says "Harry isn't going back for his sixth year but his agents will be"

"agents ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"yea, he will get agents to spy on the school and Dumbledore, they will report back to him and then Harry will take action against Dumbledore" says Dora.

"and what will Harry do once he has enough information ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"he will take action against him and anyone else who is following him and knows about his manipulations" says Dora.

"manipulations ?" asks Mrs Weasley before Dora explains what she means. The way that Dumbledore had taken Harry to the Dursleys before dumpng him on the doorstep, the plans that Dumbledore had made even before Harry had been born, including making Harry be the one to kill Voldemort before killing Harry to end the Potter line once and for all, to gain the Potter money, the invisibility cloak and everything else that the Potters own.

"why would he want what the Potters own ?" asks Lynette overhearing the conversation.

"the Potter family are rich" says Mrs Weasley before Hermione says "he has always hated his money and his fame"

"his fame ?" asks Lynette.

"Harry will explain that at another time" says Hermione before she says "but the twins know"

"OK, well, that's good" says Lynette before she went back to work. The women all work on everything for the party, the guests all arrive at the resturant including the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team and Remus Lupin. Porter sends a text that they are on there way to the resturant.

* * *

Porter, Preston and Harry leave the cinema, Harry doesn't notice Porter texting on his phone before Preston blindfolds Harry before he says "we have a surprise for you, but you can't see what it is until it is the right time"

"why ?" asks Harry.

"you'll see" replies Porter before he guides Harry into his car and they drive somewhere. They get out of the car and Harry is guided down some stairs and through a door before Porter takes off the blindfold, the room is dark for a second before the lights turn on and a huge group of people yell "SURPRISE" and Harry sees a banner that says Happy 16th Birthday Harry before he turns to Porter and asks "you planned this ?" with a smile.

"yea, we even got the Weasleys here" says Preston before Harry leaps into Porter's arms, kisses him and says "I love you" before he turns to Preston and says "I love you as well" before he gets out of Porter's arms and he leaps into Preston's arms and Harry kisses him until someone clears their throat making Harry turn towards the crowd and he sheepishly gets out of Preston's arms before he smiles a bit.

Hermione then says "now, that is one hell of a way to come out, and tell people that you have not one boyfriend but two who happen to be twins"

"thanks Hermione" says Harry glaring a bit at her before Ginny screams in outrage at Harry "I can't believe you" and she storms over to Harry before she says "I bet they put you under a love potion but don't worry, I will get the antidote"

"Ginny, they're muggles" says Harry in a snide way before he says "they are also my mates"

"mates ?" asks Lynette. Harry doesn't answer, he just lowers his glamours to reveal his Kitsune creature side making the ladies all gasp before Susan says "you look so cute with the fox ears"

"and the tails" says Lee with a bit of lust making Bob smack his arm before he says "Harry is sixteen, remember"

"right" says Lee before he says to Porter and Preston who are glaring at Lee and Ginny "sorry" making the twins only glare at Ginny who then says "but, we were went to be, you saved me in the chamber of secrets, I'm a red-head and Potters always fall for red-heads, they probably only want you for your fame or your money and how are you going to have children ?"

Harry is about to reply before Porter and Preston step forward before Porter says "OK, first, yes, he saved you, he saved you because it was the right thing to do, second, take a look at our hair, we're red-heads, third, we didn't even know about his fame or his money when we were giving him gifts, gifts like poetry, a perfect red rose, a fox toy with a heart in his mouth that had the words 'you are the most beautiful of them all', a heart shaped box full of chocolates, the massage oils, the candles, the bracelet and the pendant necklace, we liked him even before we got to know him, we didn't know that he was rich, sure he had a green and silver car-"

"green and silver ?" asks Ron.

"yea, a green and silver car, when we first saw him he was washing the cars, he put on a show for the entire neighbour hood" says Porter before he says "and fourth, Harry sees you as a little sister, a sister who has to change her clothes, fifth, you do know that male Kitsune can get pregnant, right ?"

"what ?" asks Lynette in shock before she asks "Harry can get pregnant ?"

"yea" replies Harry in a shy way before Lynette says "this is amazing, but I do not want grand kids while you are teenagers"

"too late" says Harry.

"what do you mean ?" asks Porter.

"well..." says Harry with a sheepish smile.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **What do you think ? Is Harry pregnant ?**

 **I'm sure you are confused over the timeline which I will be posting alongside my next chapter or as the next chapter, I have yet to decide.**

 **Tell me what you think please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After the death of his godfather, Harry Potter runs away with two of his friends and his godfather's cousin to escape Dumbledore's clutches and manipulations.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: This is before the first episode of season five.**

 **AN2 :** **Porter doesn't date his friend's mother in this story.**

* * *

"well what ?" asks Remus.

"I have the symptoms but I haven't gotten a test yet" says Harry before he says "it's good to see you, Remus" before he wraps his arms around the man who returns the hug. They break the hug before Lynette asks Harry "when are you going to take the test ?"

"I bought one and I was going to take it after I went to the movies with the twins" replies Harry before he says "I still have the test with me"

"really ?" asks Porter.

"yea, but let's celebrate my birthday before I take the test" says Harry.

"I have a question before we celebrate" says Viktor.

"yes, Viktor" says Harry.

"why didn't you use protection ?, I know that muggles have their own kind of way to prevent pregnancies and all that" says Viktor.

"we kind of forgot" says Harry before Draco says "let's get over the whole pregnancy thing for now and have some fun"

"I agree with Malfoy" says Ron before he asks "what's with the microphone ?"

"that's for karaoke" says Lynette.

"what ?" asks Ron.

"it's where people sing while readng the lyrics of a song of some kind" says Harry before he asks "why is there a karaoke thing up here ?"

"well, we know that you love to sing, so we thought that you might like to sing something" replies Porter.

"thanks, babe" says Harry before Ginny asks Harry "you sing ?"

"yea" replies Harry before he asks "you want to see and hear me sing ?"

"yea" replies Ginny. Harry turns to towards the stage before he walks over, gets on the stage and he chooses a song and he tosses a microphone to Hermione and motions for her to join him on stage which she does, shocking Ron. The music plays and the two bounce to the music before Harry starts singing. Luna starts recording them on her phone to post online.

* * *

Harry:

Uh, as he came into the window

It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!

He came into her apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!

She ran underneath the table

He could see she was unable

So she ran into the bedroom

She was struck down, It was her doom

Annie are you OK?

Ginny, Remus, Mrs Weasley, The Bulgarian National Quidditch Team including Viktor, Cedric, Fleur, Justin, Terry, Theo, Greg, Pansy, Blaise and the other Weasleys except Ron are all completely surprised at how well Harry sings before Hermione shocks them all including Ron by singing next and she sings beautifully.

Hermione:

So, Annie are you OK?

Harry:

Are you OK, Annie?

Hermione:

Annie are you OK?

Harry:

So, Annie are you OK?

Hermione:

Are you OK, Annie?

Harry:

Annie are you OK?

Hermione:

So, Annie are you OK?

Harry:

Are you OK, Annie?

Hermione:

Annie are you OK?

Harry:

So, Annie are you OK,

Hermione and Harry:

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK?

Will you tell us that you're OK (Harry: uh!)

There's a sign in the window

That he struck you - A crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Harry: uh!)

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Harry:

Annie are you OK?

Hermione:

So, Annie are you OK?

Harry:

Are you OK Annie?

Hermione:

Annie are you OK?

Harry:

So, Annie are you OK?

Hermione:

Are you OK Annie?

Harry:

Annie are you OK?

Hermione:

So, Annie are you OK?

Hermione and Harry:

Are you OK Annie?

Harry:

You've been hit by

Hermione:

You've been hit by

Hermione and Harry:

A Smooth Criminal

Harry:

So they came into the outway

It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!

Mouth to mouth resuscitation

Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations

Annie are you OK?

Hermione:

So, Annie are you OK?

Harry:

Are you OK Annie?

Hermione:

Annie are you OK?

Harry:

So, Annie are you OK?

Hermione:

Are you OK Annie?

Harry:

Annie are you OK?

Hermione:

So, Annie are you OK?

Harry:

Are you OK Annie?

Hermione:

Annie are you OK?

Harry:

So, Annie are you OK?

Harry and Hermione:

Annie are you OK?

Will you tell us that you're OK

There's a sign in the window

That he struck you - A crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie are you OK?

Are you OK Annie?

Harry:

You've been hit by

Hermione:

You've been struck by

Hermione and Harry:

A Smooth Criminal

During the little instrumental bit the two of them dance and after a little while they continue singing.

Hermione (Harry):

I don't know!

(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)

I don't know!

(There's a sign in the window)

I don't know!

(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)

I don't know!

(He came into your apartment)

I don't know!

(Left bloodstains on the carpet)

I don't know why baby!

(Then you ran into the bedroom)

I don't know!

(You were struck down)

(It was your doom - Annie!)

(Annie are you OK?)

Dang, gone it - Baby!

(Will you tell us, that you're OK)

Dang, gone it - Baby!

(There's a sign in the window)

Dang, gone it - baby!

(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)

Hoo! Hoo!

(He came into your apartment)

Dang, gone it!

(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

(Then you ran into the bedroom)

Dang gone it!

(You were struck down)

(It was your doom - Annie!)

Harry:

You've been hit by

Hermione and Harry:

You've been struck by

Hermione and Harry:

A Smooth Criminal

* * *

After the song the entire restaurant erupt with applause and Ginny is shocked into silence over the performance. After five minutes she asks Lynette how she knew that Harry could sing and she just goes over the the projector which she turns on before she connects her laptop to it and searches for a video on YouTube which she finds before she plays it. The video is of Harry, Hermione and to everyone elses shock Draco all singing and once the video is finished Theo asks Draco "why did you sing ?"

"it was a dare" replies Draco.

"a dare ?" asks Greg raising an eyebrow before he asks "who dared you ?"

"Porter did" replies Harry before he says "it was revenge for a dare that Draco had gotten Porter to do"

"what was the dare ?" asks Lynette.

"the dare was to Get on the table (or in the middle/front) and do a strip tease before Porter had give Harry and Preston a lapdance" replies Hermione.

"and the singing dare was next ?" asks Susan.

"yea, then we played for a bit before a really unbelievable dare that Draco got Harry to do and in retaliation, Harry dared Draco to strip naked, then he had to go outside before he had to run naked up and down the street three times" says Hermione.

"what was this unbelievable dare that Draco got Harry to do ?" asks Seamus.

"Draco dared Harry to suck me off in front of everyone for three minutes" replies Porter.

"what ?" asks Lynette looking at Harry before she says "you didn't have to do the dare"

"Gryffindors never back down from a dare" says Ron.

"yes, but the dare he gave Draco was pure Slytherin, it was like he knew that my mom and the other ladies were going to walk out the door" says Preston.

"nope, that was just really bad luck" says Harry.

"why bad luck ?" asks Fred.

"we got scolded for it, but they didn't tell us that we couldn't hangout anymore" says Harry thinking about that night before Susan gasps and says "if Lynette had told her boys to come home, then you might not have had to get a test, am I right ?"

"yea, but we would have done it at a later time" says Harry.

"that's true but I'd prefer that you had used protection or even not done it at all" Lynette says to Harry who nods before the party continues. Throughout the party Ginny tries to get Harry alone but is always stopped by someone going over to Harry and gragging him away before the party looks like it's coming to an end and before Ginny can even get to Harry who is sitting by himself a young girl steps in her way and says "stay away from Harry"

"why should I listen to you ?" asks Ginny.

"because, you are messing with my family" replies the girl before Porter goes over to them and asks the girl "is there a problem, Penny ?"

"yea, this slut is trying to make moves on your and Preston's potentially pregnant boyfriend" replies the girl now dubbed Penny and Lynette hears Penny swear and she says "Penny, watch your language"

"sorry, mom" Penny says to her mom as Ginny watches the two she doesn't realise that Porter had grabbed Harry and that they had left. Lynette asks Penny "why did you say that word ?"

"because she is trying to break the twins and Harry up" replies Penny pointing at Ginny making Ginny's mother go over to her and she says "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING TRYING TO BREAK THEM UP ?

HARRY IS WITH THEM AND IS POSSIBLY EXPECTING PORTER'S BABY. HARRY IS QUITE HAPPY WITH THOSE BOYS AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY HIS HAPPINESS. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAD TRIED TO BREAK THEM UP AGAIN, I WILL TAN YOUR HIDE SO MUCH THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR, AM I CLEAR ?"

"but" says Ginny.

"NO BUTS, AM I CLEAR ?" says Mrs Weasley.

"yes, mom" replies Ginny before Mrs Weasley grabs Ginny's arm and tries to drag her away, out of the restaurant. Everyone who had heard the yelling stands there in shock before Ginny suddenly stops and says "i want to know something"

"what ?" asks Harry after he had come back when he heard Mrs Weasley yelling.

"how did you meet Viktor Krum and the team ?" asks Ginny.

"I was wondering around and I bumped into Viktor, he then took me to meet the team, it was pretty fun, I even flew with them" says Harry before he says "and Viktor was my first kiss, which happened in his tent"

"he kissed you ?" asks Ginny looking at Viktor.

"yes, I did" replies Viktor before he says "when we went to Hogwarts, we kind of continued our little romance, well, Cedric and I were sharing him"

"Cedric ?" asks Seamus before he asks Harry "you were with Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory during your fourth year ?"

"yea, but we didn't go all the way, they both wouldn't do that with me, they were just fine with getting blowjobs and giving blowjobs" says Harry.

"that is true" says Viktor before he says "Harry never actually had sex with either of us"

"good" says Porter while he wraps his arms around Harry.

* * *

In the office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the old man was sitting in his chair thinking about the disappearance of Harry Potter and he decides to do something, something that will possibly change the war. He contacts the Daily Prophet and sets up an interview with one of the reporters. When the reporter gets to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore put on a sad and worried look on his face before he lets the reporter into the office, the reporter asks "what is it that you wanted to talk to me about ?"

"I have some extremely bad, upsetting news, this needs to be told before something bad happens" says Dumbledore in a fake concerned voice.

"what is it ?" asks the reporter whose name is Rupert.

"Harry Potter has runaway and has turned into a dark lord, he may try and destroy Voldemort just to take his place, he will try to take over the entire world if we do not stop him, he is too powerful" says Dumbledore in his concerned voice.

"Harry Potter has gone dark ?" asks Rupert.

"yes, I'm afraid that he has, when he defeats Voldemort to take his place, I will try and defeat him" says Dumbledore.

"what if you-know-who is kills Harry Potter and takes over everything ?" asks Rupert.

"either way, we are truly doomed, we need to find Harry Potter and put him away so that we all can be safe from him" says Dumbledore before he says a few more things not knowing that the entire Weasley family except Ginny will support Harry until he dying breathe and even after Harry dies.

* * *

Two days after the party Harry, Porter, Preston, Lynette, Hermione and a few others are at Harry's place where Harry is in the bathroom and he exits holding the three pregnancy tests he had used which all say...

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **What do you think ? Is Harry pregnant ?**

 **I'm sure you are confused over the timeline which I will be posting alongside my next chapter or as the next chapter, I have yet to decide.**

 **Tell me what you think please.**


End file.
